


the universal unwritten fact

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Druck Season 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: kiki reveals to the girls about what happened the night of the heldenparty, and mia stares at a certain someone in disbelief. but alex isn't the only one who noticed her stare....





	the universal unwritten fact

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Could you please write AU where Mia found out that Alexander apologized to Kiki? I love your stories!

kiki’s spirits were a lot more lifted than usual since the night of the heldenparty. mia assumed that it was because she wasn’t pregnant and she was reunited with the crew.

but those clearly weren’t the reasons, when one day during lunch, kiki started talking about a particular person that hadn’t been mentioned in a very long time.

“sam invited us to one of his music video shoots again,” kiki started, “and offered the lead female role to me.” she beamed. “we have to go. plus, alexander would be there, and i could make him jealous or something.” she paused momentarily, before continuing. “or do you think that’s a little mean? i mean, i don’t want him to be upset, or anything.”

the girls, especially mia, had to do a double take. “i’m sorry, what now?” she exclaimed. “seriously, kiki? are you back on your bullshit again?” she was furious. alex had done nothing but cause damage to kiki, and that included a potential pregnancy. however, she couldn’t say that out loud, since she and kiki decided on keeping that incident in between them. mia thought kiki had finally understood that alex wasn’t worth it. apparently not.

however, instead of subtly accepting defeat like how she usually did, the platinum blonde shook her head vigorously. “but no, mia!” she started, “alexander is a really nice guy. i-“

“the last thing he is, is nice!” mia argued back instantly. _plus, he’s been asking me out behind your back,_ she wanted to add. _he’s a classic playboy._

“oh my _god_ , mia.” kiki rolled her eyes, “let me finish.” her grin then returned to her face. “he apologised to me at the heldenparty.”

mia’s mouth shut abruptly. _axel did what now?_

the girls quietened collectively, before amira broke it. “what did he say?” she questioned, clearly interested.

kiki straightened her back, as if she was going to give a speech. “so he said, _i’m sorry, i was a massive asshole_ ,” she started to quote, “ _what i said to you was super shitty, and please just forget it_.” she paused momentarily, before continuing, “and then he said, _it’s not true. you’re worth a lot_.” she squealed the last few words.

while sam and hanna were the first to respond with ‘aw’s, mia had gone significantly quiet. amira looked over to her friend. she initially thought it was just out of shock and since she was so against alex, she didn’t have anything to say at that moment.

but the girl found mia’s gaze on alex himself, who was staring right back, an adorable but confused smile on his face.

amirs’s eyebrow raised, and tried to stop a smile from growing. _yup,_ she thought to herself, _there was definitely something going on._ she knew that alex would find mia intriguing since the day she ended him. it was almost like a universal unwritten fact. boys like him like, and eventually fall for, girls like her.

_i am so getting on in this later_ , amira thought finally, before joining the other girls in their conversation.


End file.
